


A Black future

by Ksfly180



Series: Falling into Black [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksfly180/pseuds/Ksfly180
Summary: Its been two years since baby Evelyn(Judith) was brought back bloody by Sirius.  Two years as madness slowly eats away his mind, creating a dangerous undercurrent of tension, fears, and lies in their seemingly protected home.Choices must be made.  Should they bend or break free?  Should they risk his rath or the world of horrors?  How long can Harry keep the peace?  How long until Blacks bloodthirsty nature targets the innocent?Who will suffer?  Who will survive?Part of falling into Black series
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Other(s)
Series: Falling into Black [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455121
Comments: 22
Kudos: 85
Collections: Harry Potter Crossovers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your support and encouragement, you have all been a great comfort to me during these rough times.❤😊
> 
> Wishing you all good health and happy times💐💐💐

Daryl 

Chapter 1

Screams echo far to loud in the old auto shop. The sound seems amplified shivering up the old metal chains, the walls, the rolling doors, even the tin roof. They all seems to amplify the sound, sending the scream out loud for miles. Like a dinner bell calling the hordes closer.

It was just a normal run. One we've done a dozen times before. It was supposed to be a quick out and back, no different or more dangerous than any other.

So how did it manage to become such a clusterfuck?!

We've been careful, no one wants to be wasteful with obviously limited supplies. It's just that we cant really make our own medicine. The world only has so much and it wont last forever.

The seasons changing always seem to bring about minor illnesses. We go through allergy medicine and aspirins like crazy. Not to mention those who have the more chronic issues; the insulin, the blood pressure medicine. They're worth the weight in gold.

This run has us just off the warehouse district in Atlanta. There are a few large buildings but thats not what we're after. Oh no, our hit is a small pop owned pharmacy stuck between an auto shop and a small barbeque dive. 

Each building was aged and mostly forgotten long before the world decided to end. Colors long since faded by the sun until the whole place is a kaleidoscope of grey. Even the overgrown grass from the median that splits the four lane road is more pale than green.

Our truck ambles slowly along the street. The windows stay down so that we can listen for any dangers. Not that the guys in the truck bed arent paying attention, because they are. Its just, 'blood guards blood' as the old saying goes.

The sudden jerk to the right startles us all more than the sounds of the tires blowing. Merle curses, tightening his hold on the wheel. I raise my bow, hurriedly looking for whatever danger is out there.

Merle curses again, pulling the wheel hard to stop us wrecking. Some of the guys shout in surprise as our side scrapes against a blue minivan left mostly burntout in the next lane. The shriek of metal on asphalt is deafening.

Pops of gunfire explodes around us. James falls in an explosion of red. He was an old greying willowy man who's been with our group since near the begining.

Merle dives out his door, bringing his gun up and taking aim over the truck hood. Those in the truckbed hurriedly leap out. I slide across the bench and out the door to join them. 

Bullets continue to ping against the truck and shatter glass. Our guys return fire wildly, unsure where our enemy is hiding. None of us can get a good look around with so much fire coming our way.

We're too exposed, to vulnerable here in the middle of the road!

"Fuck it!" Merle snaps past me to get the other guys attention, "Grab what ya can, we're gonna run!"

The median is too dangerous. Theres no telling what all is hiding in the tall grass. Its best to just not risk it.

There arent many cars on the street for cover. Besides the burnt out van just behind us now, there are three vehicles close. One is a police car, overturned and bloodstained. The second is a small grey four door, some foreign thing that looks suspiciously untouched. The third is a silver SUV with shattered glass and bullet holes all over its side.

Damn, they've done this before! This must be their territory, their trap. We were just stupid enough to stumble into it.

Merle leads first to the flipped police car. He fires his gun as he scrambles to cover. Bullets smash into the road, throwing up bits of gravel as they barely miss him.

Tim runs next. He almost reaches safety when one of the bullets hits his leg, sending him down. Merle grabs his arm and yanks him roughly back.

I pull around the magiced pack we always carry. Its one of several that Harry put spells on and filled with supplies in case we find trouble. A good thing too because we have needed it a time or two now.

I shove past the first aid kit and bottled water until I can feel the cool metal of a gun. The handgun may help so I pull it out and shove it down the back of my pants. Reaching in again I search for something larger. My hand hits a large heavy handle.

A rocket launcher?!

When did he... How did he...

Where did he even get a rocket launcher?!

Fuck it! It doesnt matter where it came from. Its exactly what we need.

"Fuckin really?!" Merle laughs.

I grin back at him, catching the incredulous looks on all of their faces. 

Merle nods, all seriousness. He leans out while the others are firing, eyes searching hawk-like for movement. With a few signals I now have a target.

The rocket launcher is heavier than it looks and it dont look light. I steady it on my shoulder, double checking the grip again. I brace myself and pull the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry 

Chapter 2

The morning is bright and warm, chasing away the chill of the night before. Summer stretched through most of fall but now that November is ending its finally growing colder. Either this winter will be mild or last long into spring.

Darcy and Evelyn are both dressed in layers of clothes with bright blue rainboots to match. Its not cold enough for scarves or gloves but I do manage a soft knit cap on both of their heads. Thorin, in a bout of stubborn independence, is clothed in a single long sleeved shirt and long shorts.

Most of the crops have already been harvested but not all. There are a few rows of beats, cabbage and assorted greens left to get. None are well liked and they all do well with mild frost so we leave them until last. 

I pass a small woven basket to each kid. Evelyn and Darcy stay close while Throin runs off with his basket to join the other kids. Three of his friends turn excitedly at his approach. They act as if its been longer than just a few minutes since they saw each other last.

That is one thing I've noticed. The kids tend to move in groups, little packs, of close knit friends. They are mostly made up of age mates although their are a few exceptions. 

They can also be a bit exclusive during play. I've been asured time and again that this is normal but I worry for the few left on the sidelines. Still, I cant force them to be friends if they dont want to. That will only cause more problems.

Thorin's little pack consists of the wilder six year olds. They're more likely to be found where they shouldnt be. Thats not to say they are bad kids, they're not. They are just very adventurous. Well, among their age group, they are.

The wildest are the twelve year old group. They've gone so far as climbing the shipping containers acting as our borders. I still dont know why they thought it was a good idea but at least they werent hurt.

Darcy and Evelyn tend to stick close to my side. They do play well with the other toddlers their age. Its just they limit their play to each other mostly.

The garden is set up in long thin rows of raised vegetable beds. Various water towers were built tall in numerous areas over walkways between the plant beds. They're made of pale wood becoming discolored from the elements with a large plastic drum on a top platform. The drums have pipe and plastic in the shape of an upside down umbrella rigged to the top. They are used to collect as much water as possible without inhibiting the growth of the crops.

Rows of corn were planted with beens and squash. The beens climb up the corn stalks while the squash stay clustered low. A frame trellises connect the raised beds, dome-like over low walkways where tomatoes and cucumbers grow. Strawberries and asparagus grow bountiful together. Herbs grow in clusters throughout the whole garden.

Some of the plantbeds are already bare from harvest. We go further down the line to the crops needing less particular care. We lose sight of the main house but there are plenty others moving through the garden.

Thorins group have abandoned their baskets and started chasing each other around the trails. Mim, one of the women in charge of the crops, sits with a wide basket already full of beats. I lead Darcy and Evelyn to the next one down from her. 

Even with the kids running about, its a calm, quiet morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl 

Chapter 3:

The explosion blows out half of the building alongside us. They were on the roof, best we could figure, so that should've gotten them. Only, the snipers on the roof weren't alone.

They had flanked us. They moved up the other side of the median and through the tall grass. No doubt moving in for the kill while we stayed focused on the snipers fire.

Whichever one of them shot first was a shit shot. He only grazed my side. Nothing dangerous was hit. It also lost them the element of surprise.

I race to the cop car while the others hurry around, keeping the car between them and us. I cant get a good count on them with them hiding in the grass but there are maybe a dozen. Maybe we'll be lucky and some of that movement will be the dead who can take out these assholes.

The gunshots are too loud, they always are. Firing over each other until it's all you can hear. The air full of the smell of hot metal, sparks ignited and an overwhelming odor of gunpowder.

Merle motions us to run. We're still too exposed out here. We need something solid.

I lead, trusting Merle to guard our flank. Michael drags Tim along, a tie tied around his bloody leg just below his knee.   
Larry and Joel stay close, walking back to back. They're two of the grisly bastards from the third group to join us.

The pharmacy is next but I dont trust it. This whole street dont feel right. I lead us to the auto shop next to it. The pharmacy is obviously a lure and I aint no damn trout to be fooled by such dumb shit.

There's a busted pickup and two burnt out cars that we use as cover. Bullets continue to fly, shattering glass and tossing gravel dust into the air. Pain strikes my cheek but its barely a graze, not worth the attention.

Michael steps back from the cover of the car, closer to the door of the auto shop. The graffiti covered redbrick is washed out by sun and time for longer than this whole mess can account for.

He gets through the shattered glass door before leaning back out. He shouts for us over the deafening explosions of gunfire to follow him inside. Only for his scream to change, becoming wordless and pained.

I turn as fast as I can, cursing when I see his shirt darkening. Thats not a wound to come back from. I turn back to the fight.

The group has us pinned down and they know it. Outnumbered but thankfully not outgunned. For all that theres only six of us, well five now, and over a dozen of them, we're holding our own pretty damn well.

Merle snaps an angry, "Fucking soldier shit!" 

Its easy to tell. The way they move, the way they shoot, shows training. These bastards all served once and recently at that.

Some of them wear army fatigues. Some wear civilian clothes. They all carry automatics. 

Larry falls back clutching his arm. Joel takes two shots to the back while dragging his brother into the building. Neither one pauses at Michael's corpse.

Merle signals for me to fall back. I do, grabbing Tim as I pass. Hes still hobbled, his leg bleeding like crazy but he struggles to keep up.

I feel him flinch as we get through the door. Damn, hes been hit again. Fuck!

Larry and Joel are boxed in by a narrow counter. Merle moves past, taking point and moving for the door to the auto bay. It should be safer than out here. I push in behind him, dragging Tim.

I drop Tim just past the door, moving to sweep the back of the bay while Merle checks the front. Its fucking empty! Not a single fucking car. Nothing! Just a wall of tires and a few racks of tools and shit.

"Where's the fucking med kit?" Merle snarls out, glaring down at Tim whos still crying. 

I toss him the bag. Hes better at playing doctor than me anyways.

I order Larry to guard the door while I do another sweep. Joel sits down by Merle. He took two shots in the back and aint made a sound.

A second sweep just proves there ain't shit here. I get back to see Merle pressing a red hot knife to the first of the bullet holes on Joels back.

Theres a searing sound with a grunt of pain and the smell of cooked potted meat. Looks like both shots hit the metal shoulder blade he has beneath all those scars. Larry glances over but doesn't let it distract him from keeping watch.

Tim's still crying about his leg and the graze on his side. Red spreads across the bottom of his shirt. Merle hurries to finish Joel and get to Tim.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry

Chapter 4

We gather together in the sorting barn. It used to be the old marketplace back before the world ended. We used it for a while as a storehouse but we quickly found that it worked great as a sorting and prep barn instead.

Baskets and nets full of vegetables hang from the roof, shelved along the two side walls, and stacked on the ground. Herb bundles hang from the rafters. Large canvas cloths cover the dirt floor to keep clean. Two lines of towels act as individual stations for those working on cleaning and separating the produce.

Mim settles next to her husband JD. Both are short and stumpy, still round from a mild life. They are older and greyed although he has a sprinkling of black within his beard. 

He works on pealing away corn husks. The corn-silk is tossed into a basket for now. Most will be fried later while some will be dried in bundles with the herbs already hanging from the rafters. The husks are dropped into a large lobster pot to boil soft for tamales. 

Mim takes the corn cobs that hes already finished. Some will be boiled so they're left whole but for at least half she will cut the kernals free. The cob cores will be boiled for a sweet corn stock.

Mim and JD have their four girls settled next to them to help in their tasks. AnnaMarie and EllaKate are twins, both with curly brown hair and light brown eyes. Coral is darker than the other three, a beautiful caramel skin, but her blue eyes are brighter than Nova's. 

Similar groups are setup at other towels. Our oldest teen girls work on slicing fruit to be dried. Madison takes the trays they already prepared to the prep tables that we have out by the pavillion.

I take Darcy and Evelyn through the sorting barn to the playground. The playground is split into two areas. The baby area is bright plastic tunnels and foam padded flooring under a breezy white canopy. The other is much larger with two swing sets, several climbing structures, and three wooden forts with bridges connecting them.

Mrs. Nora and Toni are watching the little ones play for the afternoon. After a quiet greeting, I leave my kids with them and head further on to the smokehouse next to the pavillion. Nora will watch my youngest for the evening by which time Daryl should be back to get them into bed

Alec is at the table setup beside it. Strips of dried meat are put into plastic bags and vacuum sealed. The bags are tucked into plastic milk crates to be shelved in the root cellar we built beneath the pavillion.

Ulric moves up to the table with a large plastic bin. Its full of several large chunks of meat already slathered in spices. He works piercing the meat with skewers which will then sit on the rack of the smoker to dry.

"What'cha wantin?" Ulric asks, scratching dismissively at his missing ear.

Alec tosses a bit of jerky at him with a snarky reprimand to not dirty up the food. Ulric laughs, a quiet chuckle, and obediently turns to the nearest food truck. Its the closest place with a sink.

"Need something, boss?" Alec asks without looking away from his chores.

I shrug, taking Ulric's place. I dont get offended that he wont meet my eyes. Some are worse about it than others but they're all doing it to some extent. Well, all the adults are. 

Its because of Conner. Its not my fault but it wasnt his either. It was just a bad run. A close call. It could've happened to anyone. 

I never blamed him.

I never wanted him to leave.

But he did leave and they all blame me. Not cruelly... but they do blame me. I blame me too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support and encouragement, I really appreciate it during these difficult times 😊  
> 💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐
> 
> I hope you all stay healthy and safe😊😊

Daryl 

Chapter 5

Screams echo far to loud in the old auto shop. The sound seems amplified shivering up the old metal chains, the walls, the rolling doors, even the tin roof. They all seems to amplify the sound, sending the scream out loud for miles. Like a dinner bell calling the hordes closer.

Tim won't hold still so Larry and Joel both are doing their best to hold him down. Joel even shoved a rag in Tim's mouth to quiet his screams. Its not working. Already the dead are banging against the rolling doors. 

A herd must've come, attracted by all the noise. The gunshots stopped about ten minutes ago. Screaming sounded from outside for a while. Then the fuckers started banging on the metal doors of the shop making the whole place rattle. 

"Fuck it!" Merle snaps. He leans back, grabbing his gun with bloodstained hands. A single shot is fired. The muffled screams stop. "Find a way out!"

The front of the shop is lost. Dead are pushing both at the rolling doors of the garage and the door separating us from the office area. It wont be long before they get in.

Theres a backdoor, solid metal, half hidden against the wall of tires and a rolling tool hutch. Easily missed when first checked. It sounds quiet enough but its hard to hear over the racket the others are making. 

Merle signals us to try it. Larry and Joel stay close, guns up and ready to follow our lead. I nod, pushing open the door and jumping back.

Nothing comes in.

The door starts to close, a metalic creaking noise that Merle hurries to quiet. He ducks out cautiously, pushing the door open fully as he goes. I move to cover him, sweeping to the right as he turns to the left. Larry and Joel move close to follow.

No dead in here. Its an enclosed lot, small with only ten parking spots. Three cars sit back here, all at the far end where knee high grass is slowly overtaking the simple wire fence. Behind the fence is a small walkway before a burnt out building. Alleyways open to either side, stretching behind several buildings both ways and cluttered with large garbage bins.

And just beyond, stumbling closer, is a herd.

There must be a hundred, all pressed close and steadily moving towards us from both sides. Theres no way the fence will hold. Dread settles heavy over us.

How the hell are we supposed to get out of this mess?


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius/Black 

Chapter 6

She collapses down onto the bed. Her short black hair matted down with sweat. Her ample breasts heave with each breath.

I release my grip on her hips, falling onto the bed beside her. We're both a mess but pleasantly so. Naomi smiles tiredly. 

She's one of three that we visit. She stumbled upon our little farm last year and has been a wonderful addition. I can really let go with her. The roughness doesnt bother her the way it does the other two.

I smile tiredly back at her. Padfoot rumbles our chest in pure contentment. Sleep tugs us under.

.......

Black waits until Sirius and Padfoot are both curled asleep in the warmth of their mind. It only takes a few minutes. Then Black can slither forward, spreading his awareness to blanket the others while taking control.

The girl tenses. She knows. They always know.

Black smirks. The slight hint of fear like the most delicate perfume. 

He could play with her but Sirius and Padfoot really enjoy their time with this one. Whatever keeps them happy and him in control. Black has an errand to run anyways. 

The prison is still held by Ricks group. The man himself went round the bend a bit for a while there but somehow he got control of himself. Found a few more fools to take in.

He still isnt over loosing his wife and child. It's funny, watching Evelyn grow and knowing he'll never know the truth. It makes his pain all the sweeter. And hes all the more a fool.

You see, they know its a dangerous world. They know we can keep them safe. And we do, keep them safe... for a price.

A quick spell has us clean and dressed. The woman can clean herself so we ignore her. Then Black apparates to just inside the prison gate. 

The prison itself hasnt changed much. They cleared the walkers and farm the land between the two gates. There are a few mismatched folding chairs and a ratty looking table but little else. 

There are no toys, no kids, no laughter. The few people calling the prison home are a skittish, untrusting lot. Not without reason, of course. Even young Carl is a surly ghost within the prison gates.

Carol is there waiting. Shes gotten thinner, aged unfairly from the harsh life they have here. Black smirks, pleased to see the obvious suffering.

"We have it ready," she tells him coldly.

The box at her feet has several tall square bottles. Black lifts one out. He may not know the names of worthy scotch on this world but this is a good one.

Six bottles of scotch, two bottles of vodka, and a bag of assorted candy. Its a cheap haul. Any of our scavenger teams could bring back triple this any day of the week.

"Next month, we need feminine products, formula, and diapers," Black grins. 

We don't even need this stuff. Its just amusing to send them out for random things. After all, we should get something for keeping them safe. 

Well, safe-ish.

Its not like he lied to them. Black warned them about the other groups. He just didnt mention having already killed the other groups. And at least we havent killed them.

The box is shrunken and we apparate away. Not to the farm, not yet. We're finally in control. Black wants to have a bit of fun first. 

Theres some evidence of survivors near Atlanta. Might as well get rid of them now. Its not like anyone will know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note to explain the chapter: 
> 
> black is sadistic at times. Demanding booze and candy is his way of saying 'we got the easy life while you are stuck in this hell on earth' and the next haul is to remind them that there are children and women at the farm being cared for. Hes rubbing their noses in it


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl 

Chapter 7

Merle is one crazy fuck!

I mean, hes my brother so of course I'll follow where he leads but damn! This is crazy shit! Crazy, but its working.

Merle had the bright idea, rather suddenly too, to cover ourselves in the deads innards to slip past the herd. After all, they never attack each other so they must recognize that they arent food. So we ran back inside to the door that leads to the little front office and opened the door. 

Three push in roughly. They drop quickly, bullets to the brain. We barely manage to close the door before more can come through.

We dont have an axe which would make it loads easier but a hunters knife works just as well. Merle and I get to work cutting up the dead. The smell is horrible but strong enough to cover our scent. 

Joel helps his brother smear mushy blood over his back while Larry tosses a bit of intestines around Joel's neck. Merle squeezes a liver, smearing the muck on his face and neck. The smell is chokingly thick.

Joel turns to Tim's body next. He stabs the corpse a few times, tearing open his belly. Larry jumps up to help drag the body to the other side of the shop.

Once covered enough in this putrid rot, I pull the chains to open two of the far bay doors. Tims body is splayed out to distract the dead. Once the room is half full we slowly move out through the crowd.

It works. A few turn towards us, snapping teeth as if they are unsure if they smell us or not. Thankfully they turn away, going to join the others devouring Tims remains.

The herd is massive. The dead crowd close filling the street. Theres too many to count and no clear space to see. We move in a line, careful to keep close. For the most part, the dead ignore us. 

Merle stumbles, cursing and kicking a severed arm away. One of the dumb bastards that tried to kill us. The ground is smeared with red, a few bones and a snaking tube of intestines. The dead get distracted by the carnage and pay us little attention.

Joel grunts in pain. The sound oddly loud even with all the groaning of the diseased. Larry hisses, cursing under his breath.

I turn, dreading what I'll see but already knowing. One of them has latched onto Joel, teeth biting deep into his shoulder. Another is stumbling closer, no doubt drawn by the scent of blood.

Larry raises his gun, firing at the one latched onto Joel. It too late. The gunshot just attracts more. The herd shifts, turning, hungry.

Merle grips my shoulder, pulling me to shuffle back. The others are lost. Merle knows it and so do I. It doesnt stop bile from burning the back of my tongue. 

They scream. Of course they scream, who wouldn't. 

We leave them. What other choice do we have. We use the movement of the herd to shift away. 

Their screams follow us as we slink away.

Neither of us make a sound as we leave. Whats done is done. All we can do now is go home.

Its gonna be a long walk.


	8. Chapter 8

Merle

Chapter 8

This damn herd is neverending. 

Each time we find a gap in the crowd and hope for some fuckin relief it just proves false. Not only is the street full of the damn things but so are the allyways and the next two streets. 

Not until we've passed through the intersection, a good four blocks away, do we seem to get a break. The sun has gone down and the cold of night is biting at us. The full moon hanging low is the only light around.

I wont apologize. I lead the group and I'm responsible for them while they follow me. But I have my limits.

I wont apologize. I couldn't have known it was a trap. I did my best.

I wont apologize. Its not my fault. As big as this herd is, I'm surprised we survived.

I wont apologize... but I wont forget either.

My shoulders ache with tension. My hands nearly pop with how tight I clench my knives. Neither of us are willing to fire a gun while so close to the herd but we ain't dumb enough to go unarmed.

We need a break. We need to rest. We need to get cleaned up cause these fuckers reek.

"Merle," Daryl calls softly. We cant risk the few stragglers of the herd turning on us. Even so I almost scold him for making noise. The dumbass knows better!

He motions off to the side so I follow his line of sight. Movement on top of the building beside us. A shadow moves. Someone is watching us.

Its not the long warehouses that filled streets behind us. These are smaller buildings, like single story houses that have since been turned into shops an shit. They're all old, faded but not greyed yet. Hints of color peak through in places; a yellow door, bright green shutters, a pink and white striped wall. There are signs for everything from a dentist to a florist, even a day spa.

The movement is on top of the florist shop. The white storefront is faded and peeling but the door is still a vibrant yellow visible in the moonlight and the sign is untouched but too dark to read. The glass in front room windows is cracked and slathered with black paint but not broken in.

We move carefully. Its too dangerous in the open but too dangerous to move too fast. We have to get out of sight of the herd AND the survivors. 

The herd will keep them trapped. We could turn away. We could leave them there without a backwards glance.

But what if they're a part of the ones that attacked us? What if these are the assholes that set the trap? We cant leave them alive to come after us later!

I signal Daryl. He frowns back but doesnt argue. Hes trustworthy like that, a good man to have guard your back.

We move through the front of the shop just because its easier. The windows dont let us see in but the door opens easily and the room within is empty of people. Flashlights do little to brighten the room but its enough for us.

There are several blanket nests that obviously belong to survivors. Looks like a few kids but not many, mostly women by the looks of it. Not much food to be seen in here so they must keep supplies somewhere else.

We move to the back room. Its a small area, barely larger than a bathroom with a staircase spiraling upward and a glass door leading out. I motion Daryl to the stairs while I peak outside.

Its a back lot full of raised planters growing food. A solid wooden gate surrounds it all while thick white plastic is draped from up high and held up by thin poles. Its not a bad arrangement overall. This coulda been enough for em.

I nod to Daryl, letting him take lead. The stairs are a tight fit but not as noisy as I thought. The metal steps are solid and the wide support beam holds them steady.

They move up into a small closet like enclosure with a simple screen door. Daryl pushes through and I hurry to back him. Or I woulda if he hadnt stopped dead just past the door.

He didnt turn or move back. He didnt duck or dodge. He froze!

I shove past him to look around. There are pale grey tarps set up like an A frame with the tallest part to the back. The whole thing is setup like army barracks. Only thing is, it ain't soldiers up here.

Women...

There are six women up here and not a one is greyed. Hell, two of em dont even look legal. And aint a one that's not carrying more than a fair share of bruises.

Well, Damn...


	9. Chapter 9

Harry 

Chapter 9

The smokehouse is a large square structure about the size of the smallest foodtruck with doors on all four sides. Each door opens to either racks or railing to make smoking the meat easier. I work quietly with Ulric on prepping and packing up the meat. Alec finishes with packing the finished jerky so he leaves to tend to the barbeque pit setup a bit further away.

Maddison and Abby are working on putting racks of fruit into ovens within the foodtrucks. Its a simple matter to dry the fruit in them using the lowest heat. Once dry, the fruit will be packed away for later use.

"Looks like ya got questions, why don'cha ask?" Ulric offers without looking up.

I look first to Alec who has his back turned, then to the foodtruck where the girls are laughing within. Its not so much that I dont want them to overhear. Its more that I dont want to stir up any drama. Merlin knows we have enough of that going around.

Not that there is cause for drama. Its just better to avoid causing gossip. Not that I worry they would gossip. Its just...

He doesnt rush me. They never do. I know theyre not afraid of me. Its just...

I look down at the dry seasoning as I roll a strip of meat in it. The skewer already holds four such pieces but theres room for two more. They will be slotted into place within the smoker where the meat will dry into jerky.

I almost ask... I'm not even sure what I had planned to ask. The words shrivel on my tongue.

Naomi leaves her cabin. Its one of the old ones we originally had setup before the trailers. We set up a few more over the hill behind the main grouping and some cabins between the shower house and the outer fense that curves close. There is also a large grouping of twenty trailers setup in a clearing on the far side of the farm which the old horse trail loops around. 

Its not that I dont like Naomi. Shes pretty enough with short dark hair and a sly smile. She has a dirty sense of humor and no tolerance for kids nor desire for any. Still, its not her differences that bother me.

She's one of Sirius's, for lack of a better term, lovers. One of three to my understanding. Even thats not the issue. Why should I can if Sirius gets around? Its not my business.

Its the attitude she gets around others. Theres always something mocking in her tone no matter how harmless the words seem. Something vicious in her manner whenever she interacts with any of the group. Nothing outright, nothing I could use as evidence, but something implied that everyone picks up on.

"She's trouble," Ulric says quietly, as if I didn't already know. 

I nod anyway so he knows I understand. I don't bother to ask my question. I'm not even sure what I was going to ask. I dont know if I want the answer I would get.

"I'm going to take a patrol after lunch along the far border," I tell him instead. "I'll miss dinner and I'll need someone to replace my patrol."

"Micah's on gate," Ulric says slowly, "Abe and George got the border run."

George and his wife Antoinette live in trailer 13 with the three oldest boys. Theyre both in their late forties, calm and patient. George is a level head on the run teams and patrol. Meanwhile, Antoinette was one of the main ones to design and work on the garden. 

Its because of her that they're not all just long rows but instead the layout looks almost like a bunch of blooming flowers from above. Most planters are long and straight but several are triangular, square, diamond shaped and even round. The longest nearly stretches the length of the garden, with three breaks to walk through, where medicinal herbs are grown.

"I'm taking Abdul's place," I tell him.

Not that there is anything wrong with him doing it. His hair may be nearly white, so very different from the darkness of his skin, but his mind is as quick as ever. Its just, he's hunched with age and I worry about him climbing the containers.

Ulric nods along. He and Abe complain that they're not too old to still help. They only let one of us switch out with them half the time.

Ulric was supposed to go on the run today but Joel claimed his place. To my understanding, his leg and back were bothering him all night. He still argued to go but it was barely an argument. Abe will probably put up about the same just for the sake of it.

"Just piss off!" Maddison snaps. 

Naomi leans against the open door of the foodtruck, a mocking smirk tugging at her lips. Abby leans against the counter within, shoulders hunched submissively. Maddison moves between the two, towering over Naomi who looks back with a bored expression.

Ulric snorts, "One a these days, one a these gurls gonna claw her face off and your ol' man aint gonna care a wit."

I shrug back. Its not my fault he sleeps with her. He doenst even like her, he just has fun with her. For some reason she seems to think it puts her in charge in some way. Not that she would ever act so around him, shes not that stupid.

I pass the full skewer over to him and move to the foodtruck. Naomi backs off with a smile and a nod. Maddison steps back, pacing a few steps before calming herself. I leave her alone while washing my hands in the sink.

"Thanks," Abby offers softly.

I turn to leave, knowing the thanks wasnt for me. I do tell them without turning back around, "You can fight back, no matter who is bothering you. Our first rule is that we wont allow anyone to be abused."

"Even by him," Maddison asks in a soft cold voice.

I dont have an answer for that. Sirius isnt abusive, not really. Hes not stable, more than a little crazy. But he doesnt really mean any harm. Right?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos, im so glad you're enjoying the story. 😊 hope you like these chapters too.
> 
> Wishing you all a safe and happy holiday season💐❤💐

Merle 

Chapter 10

I don't bother with sweet talkin. I just ask, "Was it y'all what attacked us?"

One woman steps forward, a small rail thin little thing that cant be more than twenty. For all that shes obviously afraid her voice is steady and calm as she answers, "The soldiers that stayed here keep a trap a couple streets over."

The other women shift nervously but dont add anything else. Its clear that they're afraid of us, shying back as they are. Not that we'd hurt em without cause.

"They give ya that shiner?" Daryl asks, motioning to the swollen cheek and black eye.

She nods but doesnt add to it. Not that she needs to. It aint like we cant figure out whats what. Between the bruises, half torn clothes, and uncaring attitudes towards the soldiers, the picture is clear.

A sneeze sounds behind us. The women freeze but I trust Daryl to keep em within sight. It aint like they got weapons anyway.

There is a laundry basket and a couple full trashbags between us and the railing. I toe at a bag but I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to hide in a bag that'll kill em. That leaves the basket.

I use my huntin knife to pop open the lid. A crumbled camo blanket sits on top. I flip the blade and poke at the lump with the handle.

A startled squeak sounds from beneath the blanket while two of the women start fussing. I look over to be sure and yep, they're getting defensive. That means youngins. I knew I saw a couple toys downstairs.

I sheath my knife and yank the blanket out. Sure enough, three little ones look up, dark brown eyes wide with fear. Two little black babies and one white kid.

The white girl is the oldest though I doubt she's ten yet. Her brown hair is cut short, hacked really and not well done. Theres even a bruise darkening her cheek.

The dark ones are a little girl about Thorin's age and a little boy half her size. They're as starved looking as the women. Not sure if they're bruised, never can tell with the dark ones.

I put up my gun and scoop out the boy first as hes the smallest. The moment his feet hit the ground, he rakes off running for the women. The girls come easier but no less afraid. They also move more careful towards the women.

"Anyone else hidin?" I ask, not really annoyed with them. 

Its just, why's it always gotta be like this? Hell, I ain't no angel but I dont go around bruisin helpless folk. I ain't even gonna pick a fight with a man if he ain't gonna fight back. Aint no honor in this shit!

Theres a moment where the women all seem to speak with glances instead of words. The tall black woman sighs, calling softly for, "Nessa?"

A stick thin girl crawls out from under one bed. She seems to struggle for a moment before she gets free and I aint the only one to let loose a curse. The girl sure as shit ain't legal but her belly is swollen out all the same.

Three more kids, two boys and a girl, slide out from under other beds. They're all about twelve or so, my best guess, and starved too thin. They hurry to huddle behind the women too.

"Any more?" I ask again because damn if they aint comin out the woodwork now.

Several shake their heads, not even bothering to look at each other. Daryl moves to check the other side of the doorway. While my side had only the trash and hiding kids, theres more on his side. Food, lots of it, stacked up in a behemoth of a pile.

"Any soldiers left?" I ask although at this point I doubt it.

Nearly all shake their head. I turn to Daryl as hes finished his inspection, "Plenty food, toilet paper, some ammo boxes but no weapons."

Thats some shit! All this food and they're this starved. I dont even gotta look at Daryl to know what he's thinking.

"We gotta farm," I tell them, "its nice, secure. Lots of kids too."

The black woman scoffs, disbelief obvious on her face. I motion to Daryl. He shifts, glaring back at me. 

I scoff, "I know damn well ya brought it, ya turd, now pass it on over. They want proof."

Daryl frowns but pulls out his wallet and passes it to me. Its a big brown leather thing. The only reason he has the damn thing is because he wanted a place to hold pictures.

I toss it to the black woman since she's keeping herself between us and the others. She blinks at it, no doubt surprised to see a wallet in these times. I motion for her to open it which she does. The other women crowd close to see.

She frowns, glancing between the first picture and Daryl. She flips a few, eyebrows rising the more she looks through them. She passes it back to the young white woman who spoke to us first. 

I throw a smirk at Daryl. I know what lovey-dovey pictures hes got in that thing. Oh, hes a soft hearted bastard, my brother.

He grumbles back, his cheeks barely red and not noticable under the blood, "Fuck you, dipshit."

She passes the wallet back. Her tone disbelieving as she asks, "Its real?"

"His name is Harry," Daryl answers. "He an his old man run the place but his ol' man is a bit crazy."

A few are nervous at that so I snap out, "Its safer than here, aint it? We aint gonna beat ya or starve ya or nothin! Most ya gotta do is help out in the garden an shit."

"We wont have to..." the young girl, Nessa, asks, thin arms wrap around her swollen belly.

I shake my head, "Naw, normal work like gardening and feedin animals, milkin cows or watchin the youngin. Its all shit like that."

They ask for time to talk about it so Daryl and I go back downstairs. Theres a little sink just beside the back door. I turn the knob, not expecting much. Surprisingly it does give out water even if it does smell rusted.

I wash my hands, scrubbing viscously at the gore painting my skin. Daryl joins me, scrubbing his own hands and face clean. Maybe we can scrub away the smell of rot.

I pull a few pills out of my pocket and pop em in my mouth. Its mostly oxy, some xanax, and a few others for flavor. This day has been a shit show all around. Daryl throws a frown my way but he wont say nothing so long as i dont fuck shit up.

So I guess we'll stay the night. We can bed down, get some rest, and head out first thing in the morning. I aint got a clue how we're gonna get these folk past crazy but if we can get em to Harry first then crazy wont argue. 

Hes careful not to act too horrible where Harry can see. Dont mean we aint seen him do some evil shit when Harry aint around. And I dont think anyone expects Harry to choose them over his old man. Sometimes though, i wish he would, because crazy is damn dangerous.


	11. Chapter 11

Black

Chapter 11

I stay hidden in the undergrowth. The ditch, probably just a rain runoff to keep the road clear, has been taken over by thick vines of deep green. Kudzu, the brothers called it, works as an excellent camouflage.

The herd is shifting further south. Its strange, how they move in herds when they should be no more than rotten corpses. Its also strange that they seem to move south during colder months. Almost like they're migrating.

I shift further along the ditch, careful not to get tangled. Padfoot leads, for all that i have to keep him tethered. Animal instincts would just get us killed if i didnt hold him on a tight leash.

When I first found evidence of a group on the edge of Atlanta, I debated taking them out. The only reason I waited is because padfoot caught a scent. Faint but present, pack but not. 

Tiny lives. Padfoot and Sirius will want her. I couldn't care less.

Its not as if Harry has even bonded with her this time. She is not the daughter he raised. And with all of the other 'family' groups at our farm, she's as likely to go to them as to him.

So the question is, what do we do? Do we risk ourself for a child that only we remember should matter? Do we let her die when only padfoot and Sirius will mourn?

We sent the brothers out here first. The run wasnt a bad one, even if it wasnt necessary. Mostly, I just wanted to see what the group here would do.

They attacked, which isnt that unexpected. The brothers are alive, thanks to a few well placed spells. The others are dead.

Really, they should be thanking me. I brought the herd in to save them. Granted, some of our group are dead but its not like they mattered. Only pack matters... only to padfoot and Sirius.

The rest of the survivors are hiding on the roof of the building across the street. The brothers are there, with them. So..... what should we do?

Its easy to convince padfoot that they would be a danger to the pack. Animals dont see things as humans do. Although, padfoot has been scenting others at the farm.

Sirius doesnt have to know. Hes resting, sated still and sleeping deep. He'll trust padfoot to wake him. Fool doesnt realize that I hold padfoots leash. 

I could bring the herds attention back here. I could break the glass and send the dead inside. It would be all too easy.

I could burn them. I could set the building alight and leave their death up to them. Wouldnt it be amusing to watch them choose between burning alive and leaping to their death. 

Which would they pick?

Padfoot rumbkes a growl. Pack is inside! We dont endanger pack!

Black shifts, tightening control. But padfoot bucks against his hold. We dont endanger pack!

Black curses. Of all times for the damn mutt to fight back, why now? Power swells as Black forces padfoot down.

Padfoot bares his teeth. Never endanger pack! We dont submit! We protect pack! 

Magic coils like a serpent around them. Whines and yips escape a burning chest. Black pushes harder.

Padfoot claws, fighting back. The scent of rusted copper in the air. Fangs taste blood.

Tighter and tighter....

An animal's screech...

Fur recedes leaving flesh bare to the cold night. Black glares. For all that he won the fight its woken Sirius. 

He'll ask questions. One final glare as the dead shuffle close, drawn by the noise. Sirius pushes to the surface, shoving off the oppressive weight.

"Fiendfyre," Black curses, apparating away before Sirius can push him aside.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays 😊🎁😊 wishing you all a safe and healthy holiday season

Harry

Chapter 11

Night fell a long time ago. I've walked the border, on top of the containers, for hours now. My path starts from four containers away from the gate around past the garden, moving around part of the forest and ending where it overlooks the edge of the lake. 

Micah was replaced by Kenneth while Don took George's route. Don's route takes him along the other half of the border. Joel did have the overnight shift on my side but with him taking the run I'm not surprised to see Thanial show up as my relief. Joel, along with Thanial and Ulric, are some we gained from the pharmacy a couple of years ago. 

He may be cleaner than when we first met but his hair and beard are both still a mass of wild dark brown. He still wears three shirts, one open button up, and his worn leather jacket. Its a comfortable look, cleaner than a bikers look but with a dangerous edge. Its a look he wears well, with a quiet confidence that draws you in.

He usually smirks a friendly smile. Often he'll tease me for looking too long at him but I know he doesnt swing that way. At least he doesnt get offended by a few appreciative glances. 

When I asked him about it once he just shrugged and said, "If I'm not offended by a woman looking her fill then I cant blame a guy for checkin out what I got."

He usually smiles when I see him. Hes a good guy, a good friend. So why does he look so tense?

"Thanial," I call in greeting.

He nods, walking steadily until our steps meet. His gaze jumps about, searching although I'm not sure if he can see much. He looks back at the gate and Kenneth who is dutifully looking out beyond our borders.

"We got a problem," he finally says, still not looking me in the eyes. "Our Runners aint come back yet and Sirius is gone too."

What? Our Runners should've been back by dark. Before dinner at least. For them to still be out...

"Where did they go?"

He looks at me then, "Sirius sent them to a pharmacy on the edge of Atlanta, near the warehouse district. No one knows where he went off to or when he'll come back."

Why? We dont go near Atlanta. Its much safer to stay to the smaller towns. Besides, we're good on supplies. Theres no reason to risk it.

Its not that we havent hit a big city. In fact, Sirius got ahold of more maps and apparated us to big cities to scavenge. It was last winter into the spring.

We went to a few cities in Florida, Mississippi, and Louisiana. Sirius plans for us to go again this winter and branch out further. The winters are better because the diseased ones seem slowed by the cold.

Its not uncommon for Sirius to take me into a big city. He's taken Merle and Daryl with us too. Its just, he hasnt sent anyone near the big ones. In fact, he made it a rule for our runners to stay out of the Atlanta.

So why would he send them there?

The why's dont matter. I have to go after them! Thank Merlin that I insisted on having them wear tracking charms.

I cant apparate directly to them. There's no telling what kind of trouble they are in. Apparating blind could get me killed in too many ways.

I can drive to them. We have more than enough fuel and cars shrunken and set aside. Hopefully I can get a good idea of where they are and once I find them I can apparate us all back to the gate.

I should wait until morning. Its not safe to go out at night. But I have never been good at staying behind while someone is in danger.

"You and Alec are in charge until we get back," I tell him as I hurry past. 

The ladder is welded into the side of the containers, all the way down to the ground. The metal is cold but its a sturdy solid thing so I dont bother to to slow. There is a box of vehicles under a beige tarp where some chairs and other supplies wait. 

I grab up an old sleek black one with a wide red stripe flowing up the hood, over the roof, and back down the trunk. Its all solid metal and old leather well cared for. Daryl whistled when we found it on a run in Louisiana. I may not remember what its called but I do remember him saying its fast.

If I hurry, maybe I can get us all back before morning.


	13. Chapter 13

Merle 

Chapter 13

There was no warning. 

A loud animal whine was the only reason we were awake. A god-aweful screech of what sounds like a dog. Poor thing probably got eaten.

Its just, we've only been sleeping a few minutes. Daryl and me settled down in the little back room. Neither of us were comfortable with the windows of the store and we didnt want to make the women and kids nervous so we stayed downstairs.

Its just, there was no warning. 

We were resting, both somewhat clean even if the smell of rot is burned into my nose. The pills help me rest, help me relax. For such an uncomfortable spot I was cozying down to sleep easily enough.

No fucking warning! Just a wooshing sound, screams, and heat. So much Fucking heat!

Familiar heat... Shit!

Daryl and I are up in seconds. The heat comes from the front of the shop so that way is out. What the fuck happened? Its gotta be Him but why?

Footsteps pound on the stairs at the same time a crack is heard. Everything goes silent for half a second as if the world itself is holding its breath. Then a woosh and a rumble come with a mighty crash.

The little girl I found in the basket is the first down. Her face is pale, eyes too wide as she comes clutching the little black boy. Behind her is the rail thin woman pulling one of the boys and the little black girl. 

Thick black smoke chases them down. Screams come from everywhere. The wall seems to ripple.

I slam my shoulder into the back door, throwing it open. Daryl races past me, crossbow aimed. We gotta get them out!

The fire is visible now. Enormous limbs of red and orange, thick billowing black smoke, something vaguely animal-like.

Fuck... Crazy did do this!

No time to panic now. Daryl's shouting back from the far end of the lot, calling us over. 

I wave the kids on, surprised when two more women come rushing out all covered in soot. The pregnant girl is huddled against their back. No one else follows.

Daryl has the fence cut open. Thank god we all carry wire clippers cause they come in handy more often than not. Now we just gotta hope crazy aint hovering nearby waiting to pick us off.

Daryl is already shooting his crossbow. I have to yell twice to get the girls to shut up. Damn but screaming aint gonna help nobody!

I pass a gun to one of the women and shove the little girl at her too. A few barked orders get them moving. Now to get us out of here alive. We're going to have to outrun the dead.

The girl carrying the little boy falls. I snatch her up by the arm, pulling and shoving until she gets back to a steady run. She'll have bruises but damn it she better live!

One woman screams. One of the dead has a hold of her arm just chowing down. 

I shoot the fucker then go ahead and shoot her too. Aint no coming back from that no ways.

The pregnant girl falls. I yank her up but she's hurt. Twisted her ankle.

I shoot the dead crowding us. I aint gonna be able to carry her in a fireman hold cause of her belly. I aint leaving her so I snatch her up bridal style and run.

Theres too many dead crowding too close. The woman with the two kids fall. Her and the boy are quickly swarmed but the little girl scrambles away. 

I shout for her to follow me. I just hope I can get us out alive. Its too dark and theres too many dead.

Wheres Daryl? Fuck! Where'd he go?

A dead lunges at us. I half drop the girl and only barely get my gun up fast enough to shoot it and the three just behind it. 

I keep moving, dragging the girl along. The little one races back and forth, barely avoiding the hands grabbing for her.

We need cover!

A car... an open trunk... I shove the pregnant girl in and slam it closed. She'll be safe for a moment.

The little one trips. I shove two of the dead back and snatch her. At least brusies dont show on dark skin as bad, right? 

Where do I hide this one? 

There!

I climb up the back of a semi. The container is full of boxes and pallets of who knows what. I got my arm around the little one and I climb up to the top of the container using the nearest pallet and the ridges on the open door.

My arm burns. I toss the girl onto the top and kick off the hands grasping at my heel. My arm is bleeding, a long shallow gash stretching from wrist to elbow. Must've been a bit of sharp metal sticking out that I didnt see.

Now we just gotta wait it out.

Fuck, I'm tired!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing you all a safe and joyful new years🎉🎉🎉

Daryl 

Chapter 14

Fuck, where's Merle?

I can hear the gunshots behind us. I keep close to the young white girl and little black boy. Another woman hovers close.

I dont know if any others survived. At least I know Merle will. I can still hear the gunshots. Hes a fighter so I know he'll survive. 

Theres just nowhere safe to hide here. We have to keep running!

I lead them down another road. Each time the girl slows I reach back to grab her arm. Shes young though, and the boy must be heavy to her.

We turn another corner, this one with only a few random dead. I shoulder my crossbow and turn around to take the boy. The woman stumbles, wide eyed and trembling but at least shes keeping up. 

I take a minute to figure out our direction. We're moving further into Atlanta. Theres more danger in a city but we've kept this one fairly clear. 

"Come on," I motion the to continue. 

The girl grabs my hand while the woman clings to the girls other arm. Whatever gets us moving, I dont care. But we only got seconds, and precious few of those, until the bastards are on us again.

The moon offers enough light to keep us moving. The few dead on this street are easy to dodge and thankfully the woman and girl keep quiet. The little boy clings to my chest, burying his face against my neck.

We run down the street. There are more abandoned vehicles here. More junk cluttering up the road. More obstacles but also more cover, for them and us.

We keep moving, never stopping.

Eventually we slow down to a steady walk. Regardless of how tired we are, we keep moving. The city is silent, full of towering buildings and cavernous alleyways. 

The sun rises slowly, fog heavy on the ground. Large wide buildings surround us. The remnants of shops, of life, lay vacant.

I lead them into the first store of this shopping strip. Its one of them fancy home decor places. They'll have cushons but not any dead. For all the rioting and looting that hit this area, this store was mostly ignored. It should be safe enough for a little rest.

The inside is a little cluttered and dusty but still in better shape than most places. I pass the sleeping boy to the woman so I can do a quick sweep. I barely get past the check out counter when something beyond the shelves moves.

"Hey!" A voice squeels in excitement. 

A lantern clicks to life, illuminating the increasingly cluttered shop. I hesitate to fire as I keep my crossbow aimed at him.

A guy comes running up, grinning ear to ear and nearly bouncing in excitement. Hes a short guy, stocky but starved with an uneven stubble growing over his jaw. His bright blue eyes are nearly glowing with happiness.

Thats not the weird part though. The weird part is everything else. 

He has bright pink and green hair, half of which is twisted into dreadlocks with shells and ribbon and beads. His nose and ears have several piercings each with thin chains looping through them. More than a dozen belts are twisted around each arm and several stiff leather dog collars are wrapped around his throat. 

Thats not so bad but he also has what I think are several pizza pans held together with thick blue rope creating some kind of oval turtle shell like thing on his back. It stretches a foot above his head and down to his ankles, wrapping closer at his arms. It looks sturdy enough to take some pounding but not good for running in.

His pants are just jeans, what I can see of them beneath the multitude of magazines ducktaped around each leg. And his chest has a pillow taped to it, one of those decorative ones.

Overall, what the fuck?

"Hey! Hi! Hi! Hey!" He stammers, nearly vibrating in place, "I'm alive too! See! See! I'm not dead. I'm alive too!"

He lunges forward, hugging my arm as I throw it up to hold him back. This bastard is nuts! Totally batshit crazy!

"You're real!" He squeals, jumping in place while still hugging my arm, the lantern in his hand swinging. "You're really really really real!"

I push him back and shift out of reach just in case he lunges again.

"I knew there were others! I Knew!" He stops jumping, eyeing us all with unhindered excitement.

"A Baby!" His eyes lock onto the boy as if only now seeing him. He claps his hands, mouth open in a wide smile, "A BABY! You have a baby! You have a baby! A real baby! A real baby! You're real!"

"Listen," I tense as he turns back to stare unblinking eyes at me, his excitement barely contained. "Listen, man, we need to keep going cause a herd..."

"Danger!" The smile falls away to exaggerated shock that I cant tell if its genuine or not. "Danger? A herd? Coming here? Biters coming here?"

"Yeah so..."

"We cant stay here!" He yelps loudly only to hunch down, looking around fearfully and shushing us between words, "We... shush... have to go...shush... not far...shush... biters... shush... biters are coming...shush..."

"Honey, you're a few sandwiches short of a picnic, aint ya?" The woman ask, tone incredulous.

Because really, this fucker is crazy! Not crazy wants to kill everybody, maybe, but batshit crazy. Like what the hell?

He waves us forward, either not hearing her or not caring, "This way, this way, this way. Hurry! Hurry! Biters coming! Biters coming! Gotta get to the back! Gotta get to the back!"

The woman throws a doubtful look at him, clinging tighter to the boy. The girl shifts further behind me, hoping to remain unnoticed.

He keeps motioning us to follow. I dont want to kill him if I dont have to. He seems harmelss, just batsgit crazy. I throw the woman a questioning look. It dont matter to me either way. 

The woman sighs, throwing a frustrated glare my way as she moves to follow him. The boy keeps his face hidded against her neck, clearly afraid. Then again, the girl's scared too.

I aint stupid. I got a few arrows left and my knives. I'll stay awake and keep watch, on him as much as the dead. 

We do need to rest and for all that hes clearly nuts, he dont seem dangerous. Here's hoping this dont turn bad.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry

Chapter 15

I stare in stunned silence at the massive herd. 

Morning is coming. The sky is brighter already. Cold fog hovers heavy over the area. It would be picturesque if not for what appears to be several hundred diseased.

It wasnt a long drive. The headlights were bright enough to illuminate the night. The car rumbled pleasantly with a good heater and a loud motor. 

I followed the trace only to hit a couple snags. First, this herd which is a huge problem. Second, they split up.

Bloody and rotten hands slap hard at the windows. I already burnt shielding runes into the doors and windows. It destroyed the engine which was probably a good thing with how loud it was but the cold temperatures made the night uncomfortable even with heating charms.

The sun is finally rising and honestly, it all looks worse in the light. The diseased are more visible. Most of them are half rotten but some seem more recent.

I cast the trace spell again. It pings back from two different areas. One is only a hundred feet away while the other is much further out, about twenty miles.

I cant use fiendfyre, the risk is just too great. I would never forgive myself if I lost control of it. Fiendfyre is perhaps the most dangerous spell because if you lose focus for even a moment, you will lose control. Since fiendfyre, the main spell we use against the diseased, is unusable I will have to try something else. But what? 

I dont have enough bullets for this many. Even if I had the bullets, I cant possibly shoot them all. Even a large group fully armed couldnt take out this many. Not without serious losses.

So I'll have to find a way to make myself safe and move past them. The cars a dud now so I'll have to walk. That means shield charm.

Can I cast a strong enough shield spell to keep them out? Yes. Can I maintain the shield while walking through an aggressive herd of them? I'm not so sure. It seems possible. 

It's also very dangerous. If I lose my concentration, even the slightest bit, I might lose the shield. Theres even a risk of them physically overpowering the shield.

I dont have many options left. To get to Daryl and Merle, I have to get through the herd. I cant just apparate back to the farm. I cant leave them here. 

I cant apparate to them. Not without serious risk of splinching. Walking is my only option.

Honestly... I decided hours ago. I decided back when I ran over the first few dead and was immediately swarmed by the herd. I knew as I was burning the runes as quickly as possible into every stable surface before they had a chance to break through. 

I never could ignore someone in need of help. Hermione called it my 'saving people thing'. Its gotten me in loads of trouble but its also helped me overcome some truly terrible situations.

I'm afraid. Only a fool wouldnt be. But this isnt really worse than facing a Basilisk or a dragon. 

I check again for the dozenth time that I have what supplies were hidden in this car. Theres always a couple bags in the back floorboard with water, food, ammo, and a med kit. That way, we're prepared for anything.

I have to use the Bombarda spell to get the door open. The dead were too heavy against it but the spell tosses them back. Shrapnel from the door enbeds into them and decapitates one.

My shield spell bursts to life, cocooning me within. The dead immediately press forward, jostling against the shield. I take my first step. My shield scraps along the ground.


	16. Chapter 16

Merle 

Chapter 16

The sun comes up eventually. We're still surrounded by the dead bastards. They've been banging on the container all night. We're just lucky the damn things aint figured out how to climb. 

Ya gotta hand it to em though, they dont quit.

The little girlie calmed down pretty quick after the first half hour that the rocking truck didnt throw is off. I guess she realized we're as safe as we can get. So she curled up against my side and fell asleep. Shes kinda cute I guess, for a blackie.

Aint it a damn crazy world we live in when kids can fall asleep like this. Not that I'm any different. I dozed a bit myself. Not like there was anything else to do.

I got no food, no supplies, and no more damn ammo. Theres no way to get past them. I cant do nothin while they stay and they aint gonna leave anytime soon. 

There was an engine rumbling a few hours back. It sounded like a good ol muscle car, something classic. I woulda loved to see it. 

Its obvious that whoever was driving it ran into the herd. I dont know why anyone would risk driving at night, much less such a loud car. Thats as good as ringing the dinner bell and puttin your arm in their damn mouth. Mustve been an idiot.

I tried to check on the pregnant girl but I cant see the car through the herd. Even with the sky brighter, theres just too many of them. So long as she stays put and stays quiet they should forget about her. Maybe. 

A small explosion sounds a couple blocks away. Maybe a grenade? So maybe whatever idiot drove the muscle car is still alive. Or was? 

The herd turns towards the explosion. A few slap distractedly at the truck but most seem to forget all about us. Hell, this may be our only chance.

"Wake up, girlie," I whisper at the girl while pushing her carefully away from my side.

She mumbles but seems to be waking up. I crawl to the side to look down. Most are leaving but a determined few seem unwilling to give us up. 

Thats fine. I can handle a few. I just wont get us far.

This area has a lot of shops. The fire that burnt down the womens hideout, crazy's work, moved like some kinda squid and destroyed all the buildings along that side of the road. When it got to the end, it seemed to curl into itself somehow. I guess it had nothing else close to eat.

That still leaves the other side of the street and the joining one. When we ran, it was a side street to the next over and we didnt get far. Several roads branch off and even more alleyways open up. 

Theres plenty of ways to go but deciding whats safe is the hard part. Obviously we'll not go where the herd is heading. Theres the burnt out street thats no good to us. So we'll have to go away from there.

"Tiny," the little girl says while crawling up beside me to look, "my name is Tiny."

"The fuck kinda name is that?" I cant help but ask.

She blinks up wide dark eyes, almost fearful but not quite, "Its my name, Tinashe."

I snort at that. Aint that a stupid name. Why do they gotta name their kids like that? Why is it always those ghetto names? There aint ever gonna be a lawyer or docter named Latiqua. They're just setting their kids up to fail.

Of course I dont say that out loud. I've gotten better at not saying some shit around little ones. Lil brats will repeat anything and who does their momma wanna blame? Like, as if I told their brat to say that shit.

A rushing sound comes from where the herd went. Its a familiar fucking sound. And no way is it crazy. He wouldnt risk the herd... not for anyone but Harry. That means...

"Shit!"

"Whats wrong?" Tiny asks, small hand clutching at my vest.

Another small blast sound followed immediately by a louder rushing noise. A dragon made of red and orange flames rises up. Its a massive beast that breathes fire brighter than the flames its made of. Enormous wings stretch out, visible even over the buildings shielding it.

He made a damn dragon!

This is some real scifi shit!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support and encouragement 😊❤❤ you are all awesome 💐💐💐💐💐💐

Harry

Chapter 17

The shield spell doesn't hold. I should've realized that it wouldnt. I shouldve thought of something else. 

The shield spell is a continuous spell. You have to constantly feed it more power just as you must control fiendfyre. No other spells can be cast while you're casting them.

My shield held up against the herd pressing close. It held while moving. But I tripped over a severed arm that looks badly rotten and the shield fell.

I tried to stop the ones that lunged forward. I cast fiendfyre as fast as I could. But the damn things take a while to burn up. They were too close!

Bombarda knocks them back. Again I cast fiendfyre. This time, I pour everything into a massive creature to protect me and destroy them. The dragon form is almost amusing. 

At least it wasn't a basilisk.

It takes a while. The dragon keeps me encircled while the flames keep burning the dead. They just keep coming. The sun is halfway up the sky by the time the last dead drops to crumbling ash.

I can finally stop feeding the flames. Its always harder to pull the fire back than to send it out. I collapse from the strain.

My clothes cling to my body from sweat. The fiendfyre is oppressively hot. The air is so hot that it doesnt even have a scent anymore. 

I push myself up onto my knees. The road is melted, burning strings cling to my clothes and pull like taffy as I move back. There's nowhere that isnt burning hot.

I cast several cooling charms in quick succession. The road hardens to a warped uneven mess after the seventh casting. The pieces on my clothes are stiff like thick plastic.

I ignore the pain. I've had too much experience to let it distract me. I have a job to do! 

I have to find my family! I have to find Daryl! I have to find Merle! 

...and I need to know what happened.

I need to know if...

I need to know if Sirius is a danger. I need to know if he's a threat. I need to know if he did this.

Pounding feet thunder closer. 

I blink up numbly to see Merle running towards me. He shouts something. 

I cant hear what he's saying. I cant hear anything really.

He looks upset... panicked...

Something moves in my peripheral. Something behind me... off to the side.

I turn.

A diseased woman stumbles closer. Shes small and slender with long golden red hair. Half of her face is eaten away, taking with it one eye. The other is thickly greyed over to the point I cant tell what color they were.

For a moment, less than a blink, the image changes...

Gryffindor common room is all velvet reds and polished gold. The large fireplaces take up most of the wall while the fires are little more than embers. Voices like a mist float throughout the room.

Ginny trudges in, broom over her shoulder and mud splattering her uniform. She pulls the tie from her hair, letting a ginger waterfall free. Her smile is vibrant, cheeks reddened from the cold. She's beautiful.

She speaks but the words are lost to memory. Her arm is outstretched, hand held out in welcome. Her smile turns coy... mischievous.

I grin back, almost tease her back but I cant remember the words we said.

I reach for her.

Her fingers grip my hand. Her breath cold against the burns on my palm.

The image changes...

Its not Ginny!

But its already too late.

The bite doesn't hurt half as bad as the burns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im horrible😈🤦🥺, i know, but i promise hes not dying yet🤐 i wont tell more than that


	18. Chapter 18

Merle

Chapter 18

I knew it was Harry. I was relieved in all honesty. I think I woulda been pissed if he hadnt come. You just dont leave family in danger. 

I just never expected him to get bit. I tried to warn him. I screamed his name. He was just too out of it to protect himself. Hell, he reached for the damn thing so I dont think he was even here anymore. 

At least the bite is on his hand. Damn, how do I help him? How do I stop him from turning? Could I.... Should I.....

"Ya got a knife?!" I shout at him, pushing him down to rest on the still warm road.

He blinks numbly. Can he even hear me? Shit! I shake him again, "A knife! Do ya got a knife?"

He fumbles at his pockets clumsily. I knock his hands away, reaching in to pull out several marble sized objects. Thank god, he's got supplies!

It takes him two tries and a lot of prompting from me to unshrink the damn bags. Theres six of em in all. One is a red sports bag is a full of bandages and shit. The long army bag has weapons in it. 

I shove the other bags away to make room. They'll have food, spare clothes, and camping supplies but I dont need them now. Thankfully the weapons bag has a few knives, including a six inch hunting blade.

I shove my knee onto his elbow, turning my back to him. Hopefully I can block out the sight so he dont freak out on me. I dont bother warning him, he's too out of it to understand. 

I grip his arm just below the wrist and press my knee harder against his elbow. He grunts softly but other than that he doesnt react. The knife is sharp. Me and Daryl always double check the weapons bags. We make damn sure the knives are sharp!

I start just below his thumb, pressing the blade in. Blood squirts out. He screams! Shit! I shoulda belted his damn arm! Fuck!

No choice but to keep going. I saw the blade back and forth. He screams hoarsely, shifting weakly but not really fighting. I mumble useless platitudes, telling him that he'll be just fine. This aint fine!

This aint like skinning a deer. This is like trying to carve through their damn neck, mucled fuckers. Wrists shouldn't be this hard! Why the fuck are my hands shaking! 

Theres way more blood now. Its everywhere! Every time I pull or push the blade it pours more blood out. Shit, can he even survive this?!

I press my knee harder into his elbow. He slaps weakly at my back, gurgling a cry now rather than screaming. I shoulda belted his fucking arm but its too late. He aint gonna die though, no fucking way!

I squeeze harder at his wrist. Its slippery as hell from all the blood. I finally, Finally!, get his hand off. Blood is pouring out like crazy. Shit!

"You gotta tie it," Tiny says.

I startle. When did she get here? And the other girl too? Hell, I didnt even hear them come up.

"You need to tie his arm or hes gonna bleed out!" The little runt of a thing says again.

I cant help but smile at her. She's a tough little thing, aint she. Good for her. She needs to be tough if she wants to survive this crazy ass world.

I press harder on his wrist and motion to the red bag, "Bandages an shit is in there!"

The pregnant girl, and damn but I really gotta get her name at some point, kneels down and tears open the bag. She rips open two of them big gauze pads, nearly throwing them at me. Tiny slips under her to snatch a tube of neosporin.

"Put that ointment on the gauze for me, Runt," I nod to Tiny since I gotta keep a tight grip on his arm.

"I'm not a runt!" She sasses indignantly but obeys quick enough. 

The other girl has already opened more gauze pads and a roll of the stuff. Little Tiny smears neosporin on the gauze and presses them roughly, and messily, over the end of his wrist. Blood is still pouring out, quickly soaking the gauze. I slap a few more over his now stump and squeeze his arm tighter. 

Little Tiny grabs the roll up. Both of em work together to wrap his wrist. Bloods done got everywhere and I have to tell em a few times to wrap it tight. They use three rolls before I tell em to stop.

Kids totally out of it now. I try to shake him awake but he dont respond. Fuck, he better not die!

"He's still bleeding," the other girl says quietly, looking a bit grey at all the blood.

Sure enough, his wrapped stump is soaking red. Fuck! I drop his arm back in the puddle of blood and scramble to get my belt off and tie it around his arm. 

We gotta get off the street. Shit! Crazy is gonna kill us all for this. Damn it!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and encouragement 😊💐💐💐💐
> 
> Hoping you all are safe and healthy💐💐

Sirius/Black

Chapter 19

Apparating is a pain when you're shifting awareness. 

Sirius pushes forward only to wince as they are disorientingly thrust back into existance on top of a container. Its the wall of their territory so at least they're home and nothing splinched, thank Merlin. They already lost a toe this way. 

But... Why did they apparate? Padfoot is all animal instincts and primal urges. He doesnt plan ahead. He doesnt apparate. 

So that means Black was in control.

Sirius sighs tiredly. Its becoming far too common, waking to learn Black had control. Its also troubling how much Black hides from him. Something he shouldnt even be able to do.

Sirius thought for a while that he had it well in hand. He didnt lie to Harry when he said he would try harder, keep a tighter leash on his minds. He thought he was doing just that.

At first, he didnt even notice the blackouts. A few minutes here, an hour there, not enough to be worried. He didnt even notice when whole days were missing from his memory. When every day is the same, its hard to keep up. 

Its a little like being back in Azkaban. He lost days then too. Hell, he lost whole months, years even. Sirius wonders if Black had control back then and he just didnt realize. Just how strong is his other self?

Sirius probes at the ball of condensed rage curled in the back of his mind. Black ignores him, as he most often does. Sirius tries to press, tries to force Black to answer.

A whip-quick tendril slashes back. Black shouldnt be able to do that. He should be able to refuse Sirius. He shouldnt be able to keep secrets. He shouldnt be so strong.

Fear settles like a cold weight in Sirius's belly. Hes losing the fight. Black doesnt even try whispering to him anymore. He just takes control and Sirius is left ignorant to whatever he does. Hes taking control. Its slow, torturously slow, but as inevitable as the sun rising in the sky.

They should leave, Sirius thinks. They should go before they become a threat. Sirius's stomach churns uncomfortably at the thought of harming innocents.

He winces, feeling Blacks amusement. They both know hes losing the fight and they both know he wont leave, he cant. It was Sirius's idea to tie Harry's magic with his into the wards. At the time, he thought it would stabilize him, help him keep control. Now... now it chains him here.

Harry doesnt know. He should, its not safe to keep it a secret. Shame keeps Sirius from telling him. Shame keeps him silent when he should be screaming warnings to all.

Voices drift up, louder in the stillness of early morning. 

"I'm just saying, you're a waste on resources that are already slim, its only a matter of time," Naomi says coldly. 

Sirius moves to the edge of the container more than a little grateful for the distraction from his own madness. Naomi stands there with seven others against two. Shadows hide most of their faces still. Padfoot would know who they are, Sirius reaches within.

For some reason padfoot doesnt answer his summons. In fact, he cant feel padfoot at all anymore. Black is still there, curled down like some brooding demon but padfoot... just isnt there.

What?! How?! 

Sirius reels back in fear. How did this happen? How could it happen? What does it mean? Does it mean... could Black do the same to him?

"We pull our weight more than you do!" Is the indignant reply from Maddison by the sound of it.

That means the other with her is probably her brother, Michael. So acusing them of being a drain is... somewhat true.

Black chuckles darkly, the sound echoing. Sirius straightens rebelliously. He'll put a stop to whatever this is. That'll prove hes not lost, right? Harry will be proud... right?

Black surges forward, painfully bashing Sirius back into submission. He doesnt coax him asleep or even wait for him to become distracted. Sirius opened himself to this so Black took advantage. 

Black scoffs internally. If Sirius really wanted to stop him, to fight him, he could. But Sirius is weak and growing weaker. He lets Black take control so he doesnt have to make the choice.

Honestly, Black is still tired. He destroyed padfoot, or perhaps absorbed is the better term. Either way, padfoot is no longer something with its own mind. Black knows he couldnt take control from Sirius unless Sirius let him. 

"We lost Conner because of yall!" Is snarled by Matt.

Black moves back to the edge to watch. It only takes a glance to identify them with the sun cresting over the wall to illuminate them all. Naomi stands with several of the guys from the bar, Alec and Conner's crew. 

These people were friends from before the fall of civilization. They banded together when things went bad, lead by Alec and Conner. No wonder they've turned on the two teens. 

"It was Harry's fault not ours!" The girl snaps back defensively. Black bares his teeth at her for that. 

Naomi scoffs, "It was your medicine they went for."

"Harry getting hurt is why Sirius killed Conner!" Michael defends, fearful under the false bravado.

Black smirks. He lets the words rattle their way down to Sirius, stoking his ire. It works too, just as he knew it would. Now Sirius wont kick up a fuss.

Black watches dispassionately as the argument disolves. Angry words hurled at the two teens from those surrounding them. Each time there is a lull in the shouts, Naomi stokes their fury back to full force.

Its inevitable, the violence that comes. These people are weak. They're nothing but mindless sheep bleeting out in a mob because they're useless alone. None of them wouldve attacked the teens like this if Naomi hadnt urged them into it. Now, they're too far gone to stop.

Naomi keeps shouting encouragement, egging them on. The teens try to defend themselves but its hopeless. They are easily overwhelmed.

Black grins in savage delight as the strikes land. Fists and boots batter flesh with far more fury than the situation could excuse. Mob mentality at its best.

It takes a while but it does end. The two teens lay broken on the ground. Naomi walks away while they're still snarling with fury.

The severity of what they did seems to hit the men now that its over. Most exchange nervous glances. They leave in a group, moving swiftly to be away from the bodies.

Arousal warms through our core. Witnessing the way she manipulated them, the way she controlled them, makes him want her. But shes growing too proud of her own power. We'll have to bring her down and soon. 

Black smirks in predatory glee. A nudge here, an overheard whisper there, is all he'll need. Oh, he could give the order and they would follow. He could do it himself too. But it will be far more amusing to watch the mob descend on her in time.

The girls body twitches. Black smirks, watching as the change animates her corpse. The boy twitches beside her. Two diseased now free within their territory.

Laughter rumbles free, cruel and cold in its amusement. This, he decides, will be even more amusing to watch. And he can always enjoy his little whore later.


	20. Chapter 20

Merle 

Chapter 20

Harry is still a light weight, easy to lift and carry. Hes also a dead weight, completely unconscious but thankfully still alive. Little Tiny and the pregnant girl grab up the bags and follow.

I gotta get em off the street. Theres plenty buildings not far from here, some spaced further than others. That fire of his took out anything close and the damn herd with it.

It aint easy to run while carrying someone, no matter what the movies say. For all that hes a lightweight he is still heavy enough to make it a struggle. I'm just grateful there arent any dead around because I doubt the girls would be much help. They dont complain about carrying the bags though, even if the Tiny one is mostly dragging hers.

I pick the first solid looking building. It was a doctors office, one for kids if all the faded cartoons on the wall are anything to go by. Its sturdy and abandoned so it'll work for us. Hell, anything'll work at this point.

Theres two floors, seems like different offices for the same thing. I lead em upstairs simply because high ground is safer. The stairwell is dark and magnifies every sound but its uncluttered so its easy to navigate. The rooms are cluttered and shadowed but not terribly dark with small windows. The doors are sturdy which is a plus.

I dont know if Harry will live or not. His wrist is bleeding something awful even with my belt and the bandages trying to stop it. I put him in a room, lay him on the short examination table, and close the door. He'll live, or he'll turn, but behind a door is safer for us all.

Both girls hover close. Its smart of em, stay near to safety and all that. I order them into another exam room down the second little hall so they'll be safe while I do a proper sweep. Cant risk relaxing our guard if one o them fuckers is hiding round here somewhere.

There's eight rooms, each with a different cartoon painted on the wall. The Caterpillar is cute, taking up most of one wall with little bitten fruits all around it. Harry has a little book like that, for them babies. 

Shit! What are we gonna do? If Harry dies.....

Shit! Crazy is gonna wipe us all out. Fuck, I knew this would happen! I warned Daryl! I told em over and over that the second Harry is gone, Crazy is gonna go nuclear.

I rub at my face, tired beyond belief. It was going so well. We had a place to stay. We was important, respected even. I knew it wouldnt last. Us Dixons aint never gonna be more than the trailer trash we've always been.

I still got pills in my pocket. I dont even look, dont even count em, just toss em back and swallow dry. Aint no way I'm gonna face this shit sober!

Whats that saying? Out with a whimper or out with a bang. Something like that anyways. I aint never been a quiet man. Like hell am I gonna go out without a fight!

I know crazy. I know how he thinks. I know there's a rifle in the gun bag. I can take him out. I can nip this shit in the butt. 

Them girls are still sittin nervous in the room. I smirk, drugs making me warm in a way little else can, "Well aint yall some well behaved runts."

Neither one says a thing, just watching me with big doe eyes. Whatever, I shrug it off, warning em, "Its safe if yall wanna wonder, just dont go far. Dont want yall gettin ate or nothin."

"Is there any food?" Lil Tiny asks, a bit of attitude coming out.

I grin back, probably more a baring of teeth, "Yall already got the food, lil Tiny, in them bags."

She and the pregnant girl, damn whats her name?, fall like ravenous dogs on the bags. There's relief visible on their faces as they grab the first thing, little bags of chips, and tear into them greedily. I laugh, a loud belly laugh. 

Because I get it, I know what its like. When you're so damn hungry your teeth ache. When you've gone so long on so little that you just wanna gorge yourself until you explode. 

I kneel down next to em, my knees popping painfully. One of the bags is hard plastic, stiff. Its the one thats gonna have cold stuff, safe stuff. I open it up and pass over two cold bottles of soda. The shock on their faces are hilarious. Even more so when I pass over the wrapped sandwiches.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you all for your support and encouragement. I'm glad so many of you like my stories. I hope they continue to entertain 💐💐💐💐

Daryl 

Chapter 21

Its taking too damn long. I need to get back. I need to know Merle made it. I need to see Harry. But its been five days and we've still not reached the farm.

Bug, because why would the wierd ass guy not have a wierd ass name, is more helpful than I expected. He's been out here this whole time, always alone, never with a group. He's ten types of crazy but thankfully not the dangerous kind.

"Wish we had bikes," Bug mutters, grinning and making silly faces at the boy in his arms, "with a basket for my Squishy!"

"Squishy?" Sarah asks incredulously.

Bug grins over at her, wiggling the toddler to make him laugh, "He's my Squishy! He's Squishy and I will love him and hold him and he will be my Squishy!"

"His name is Gamba!" Emily informs him with all the posturing of a pretentious eight year old. 

Bug scoffs, "No, he is my Squishy!"

I swear he starts these arguments just to hear himself talk. He aint loud, just crazy. At least he aint a dangerous crazy. I may still have to kill him but if I do it'll be for something stupid. 

"We aint callin him Squishy," I tell him sternly. 

He grins back, "He is my Squishy!"

He raises the boy up, as much as his arms can go with all the shit on em. He spins, twirling and tilting with more grace than you'd expect. The boy squeals a laugh. It aint loud and we aint seen any dead today but its still risky so I shush them. Better safe than dead.

"We need to find some food," Sarah offers softly. 

As if I need the reminder. I know we need food, I aint stupid. But where the fuck am I supposed to find it? We've already checked the three stores we passed and there werent shit left. Hell, we spent two days going house to house through what was left of a subdivision and we only found a bag of rice and a couple cans of fruit.

Thats the problem, everything has already been heavily picked over. Anything thats left is just too rotten. All we can do is keep moving forward.

At least the roads are starting to look familiar. We shouldnt be too far out. We may even run into one of the scavenging groups. 

I cant help the frustrated huff that escapes. Me an Merle talked about it before, vague plans just in case. He wanted to set up little caches of supplies. I told him it werent necessary. I told him he was just a paranoid bastard.

I really wish we had set somethin up. Maybe then this trek wouldnt be so bad. But this aint the worse thing I've faced. We just gotta keep moving forward.

One thing bothering me- well, one of many- is Harry. Now I know his magic can find me if I get lost or in trouble. His old man showed him how to engrave his magic in our skin. Its a bit like a tattoo. Me an Merle both got one just above the bend of our arms. 

Now I admit I didnt really want it at first. I thought he was being paranoid. But Merle agreed so I had no reason not to go along with it. It didnt even hurt that bad, no worse than a cigarette burn and about as big.

Its been five days now. It aint like I'm on the other side of the damn country. I dont think we were ever more than a hundred miles from the farm and Crazy said the spell can track us across states.

So why hasnt Harry shown up yet? It aint like I need saving. I aint no damsel in distress. But I expected him to pop up days ago. I expected him to show up with a truck and some food and ask a dozen questions about just what the hell happened.

So where is he? Ive been gone five days. Surely he's worried. Surely by now he knows somethings wrong. So why aint he here yet?

Bug races past, holding Gamba high and sputtering airplane sounds. Emily chases after him, caught between wanting to play and scolding him for doing something dangerous. Sarah huffs, amused dispite herself.

Yeah, Bug is a crazy guy but hes a good one too. The kids are gonna love him cause hes the fun type of crazy. And maybe once hes gotten settled he'll be a little less crazy.

Bug freezes like a cat thats stumbled upon a snake. He pulls Gamba close to his chest and skuttles down into a lump on the ground like a damn turtle. I cant figure out how he does it so quickly without making a shit-ton of noise but somehow he does it. 

I hurry forward, crossbow aimed. He must've spotted something up ahead to freeze like that. Emily darts back, startled by Bugs reaction but thankfully staying silent.

I keep low, moving in a crouch and keeping close to the vehicles for cover. I sense the movement before I see it. Crossbow up and my finger tightening on the trigger, I step around the back end of the truck to see past the van ahead.

Shit! Harry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its going so long between updates, got some health troubles and having a hard time focusing but I'll keep writing when i can. Thank you all💐💐💐


End file.
